Je t'attendrais
by Aange-noir
Summary: OS. Draco Malfoy reviens sur les lieux de la guerre et il se rappelle. Pas de Death fic, happy end. On ne peut pas vraiment faire de résumé pour un petit Os.. A présent à vous de juger. Warning: Slash (homme x homme) scène de sexe, Mpreg et personnages OOC. DISCLAIMER: Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, tout est à J.K Rowling.


**Coucou les gens, je reviens avec un nouvel Os en attendant la publication de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je vais normalement poster autre chose dans la journée, en attendant, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je t'attendrais

Draco Malfoy marchait le long du lac de Poudlard, 5 ans jour pour jour après la fin de la guerre. Il se remémorait...

_1 Mai 1998, 7 heures 30_

La bataille finale arrivait à grand pas. Chacun s'affairait pour renforcer les protections du château, priant pour que Potter batte le Seigneur des Ténèbres …

Draco, lui, se trouvait dans sa chambre de préfet, les cours étant annulés depuis quelques jours. Un gémissement profond lui fit détourner le regard du plafond pour le poser sur son amant. Harry Potter, le survivant, se tenait dans son lit. Ses éternels cheveux en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux émeraude attendrirent le blond. Il se pencha, cueillant les lèvres tendres et roses du petit brun, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Sa main se dirigea dans le nid d'oiseau de l'autre, le caressant doucement tout en exerçant une pression pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs corps se rapprochèrent. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts se rencontrant pour ne pas briser le contact visuel.

Alors, Draco se remémora la nuit précédente : Harry et lui avaient fait l'amour. Ce dernier était venu toquer à sa porte vers 22h, le fixant, le regard empli de peur. Malfoy s'était donc déplacé pour le laisser entrer. Le Gryffondor s'était alors jeté sur lui, lui clamant son amour éternel ce qui avait surpris le blond avant de le faire sourire doucement. Lui aussi aimait le brun. Il avait bien compris que cette haine n'était qu'un prétexte pour accorder son attention à l'autre. Le plus calmement du monde, le visage redevenu impassible et ses yeux le scrutant, il lui dit simplement :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Potter.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Harry, lui avait alors répondu son vis-à-vis.

- Harry...

Il vit son homologue frissonner quand son prénom fut prononcé avec tant de douceur par l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils s'étaient ensuite rapprochés, ne se souciant guère de l'incrédulité de la situation, s'enlaçant pour mieux s'embrasser. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient terminé allongé sur le lit, Harry gémissant le nom de Draco tandis que celui-ci lui volait sa virginité pour ensuite le faire hurler de plaisir.

Ils s'étaient donc réveillés ce matin-là, se saluant de manière tout à fait naturelle, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à présent ?, demanda brutalement Harry.

- Tu vas gagner cette guerre et nous resterons ensemble, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de répondre :

- Promets-moi une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Dès que je sortirais de cette chambre, nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pendant la bataille, si je suis attaqué, ne fais pas attention à moi. Si Voldemort gagne, soit fort. Dans le cas contraire, je viendrais te retrouver à la fin de la bataille et plus personne ne pourra nous séparer.

- C'est trop dur !

- Tu y arriveras, mon amour.

- Je t'aime Potter alors ne meurt pas..

-J e t'aime aussi Draco, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, scellant cette promesse par un baiser.

_2 Mai 1998, 21 heures_

La nuit tombait et toujours pas de traces de Harry. Draco désespérait car malgré le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, son petit-ami ne réapparaissait pas. Perdu au milieu des ruines, des cadavres et des mares de sang, le regard horrifié de Draco scrutait chaque mouvement espérant voir le brun arriver face à lui. Des gens criaient, pleuraient, cherchaient d'autres personnes, enterraient les morts... Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour le Serpentard.

_3 Mai 1998, 3 heures du matin_

Assis au sol, baignant dans le sang et la terre, Draco attendait toujours, ne perdant pas espoir. Son amour le lui avait promis. S'il gagnait, il viendrait le chercher. Soudain, sortant de la Forêt Interdite, une silhouette s'approcha de Draco. Fatigué mais le sourire aux lèvres, Harry venait vers lui. Le blond, ne se souciant plus des bonnes mœurs, se jeta sur l'autre, ravissant ses lèvres d'un baiser vertigineux, empli d'un besoin irrépressible de voir que l'autre était bien vivant et oui, le brun était plus vivant que jamais. Enlacés étroitement, le blond pleura. Il pleura pour tout le stress qu'il avait ressenti, il pleura les morts, il pleura sa vie, sa famille, ses amis... Mais plus rien ne comptait à part l'être aimé. Ils se rendirent donc au château, le brun se faisant salué, remercié, etc.

Après un passage assez rapide à l'infirmerie, ils allèrent se laver dans la salle de bain privée du blond, le choc de la bataille retombant.

Propres, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit du préfet, Harry laissant sa tête reposer sur le torse musclé de Draco. Ils ne parlèrent pas, laissant le silence si précieux rendre hommage aux sorciers tombés pendant la bataille.

Ils ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, passant doucement leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre pour se rassurer et s'aimer, mais sans aller plus loin car ils ne voulaient pas offenser les morts.

_22 Mai 1998, 15 heures_

Enfin, les deux ex-princes de Poudlard s'installèrent dans leur nouvelle maison, ne voulant plus se séparer et profiter de la vie. Pourquoi attendre lorsqu'on est sûr d'aimer l'autre ?

A la fin de la journée, quand vint le moment d'aller se coucher, Draco prit la main de Harry, l'emmenant dans la chambre. Lentement, presque au ralenti, il le déshabilla, embrassant chaque bout de peau mis à nu, mordillant les petits boutons de chair du brun, laissant sa langue traîner sur ses abdominaux, le vénérant avec passion.

Harry en décida autrement. Il poussa le blond vers le lit, l'embrassant avec fougue tandis qu'il le dévêtait, l'allongeant sur les draps de soie. Il entreprit de faire devenir fou son amour. Embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il lui fit un suçon dans l'aine, frottant son nez dans le doux buisson de poils blonds de son homme. Sa langue partit vers la petite zone entre le sexe et l'anus, là où Draco était très sensible, profitant de cet instant pour affoler les sens de son amant. Il lui fit relever les jambes, accédant ainsi à son anus. Il embrassa, lécha l'anneau de chair, écoutant attentivement chaque cri de plaisir de son amant. Très excité, Harry glissa une main vers son propre sexe pour se caresser, excitant davantage Draco qui voyait très bien ce que faisait son amour. Mais la passion prit vite le dessus. La minute d'après, Harry s'empalait sur la hampe dressée du blond, lui faisant pousser un long cri muet, lui coupant le souffle sous l'intensité de la chose. Les vas et viens s'enchaînèrent et ils jouirent violemment, Draco laissant sa semence envahir l'espace secret de Harry et ce dernier aspergeant généreusement le torse de son amant.

_2 Mai 2003, 17 heures_

Draco se tenait donc dans le parc de Poudlard, se remémorant sa vie avec Harry quand une petite main se glissa dans la sienne : Eléanore, sa fille, son rayon de soleil. Ses cheveux blonds si doux et ses yeux verts pétillants, elle faisait la fierté du blond du haut de ses presque 5 ans. Une autre main, cette fois-ci plus grande, se glissa dans la main libre du blond : Harry. Et oui, leur couple avait tenu, malgré les coups de gueule, les disputes et autres aléas qui font partie intégrante d'un couple. Leur amour pour l'autre n'avait fait que se renforcer, ce qui avait conduit à la naissance de leur fille, conçue le jour de la première fois de Draco, le jour où il s'était offert à Harry. Il avait ensuite porté l'enfant, faisant tourner en bourrique le brun à cause des hormones mais ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils étaient heureux et cela continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin, Eléanore ayant accueillit un petit frère 4 ans plus tard du nom de Maximilien.

Fin

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review pour me faire part de vos avis. Encore merci comme d'habitude à ma correctrice: Delphine. A bientôt !**


End file.
